A Family's Love
by MelindaHP
Summary: A twist on the scene in Eclipse when Bella punches Jacob after kissing her. Different events will follow suit. AN: Major Cullen Lover, Jacob hater in this one, please don't read if you don't hate Jacob :) Canon pairings. Set in Eclipse
1. Betrayal

Chapter 1: Betrayal

(Bella PoV)  
>I heard a crunching sound and I gasped, pulling my right hand to my chest and Turning away from my offender. Tears began to brim my eyes but I forced them back, not daring show anymore weakness in front of Jacob. He stood in front of me, his face still sickeningly serene and cocky as I cradled my wrist in my left hand. Without a word, I began to move toward the road. I felt a hand on my shoulder. My voice was low, harsh.<p>

"Don't touch me," I said, emphasizing each word. Jacob snorted, amused by my tone, thinking I was joking. He began to wrap an arm around my waist.

"If you don't let go of me right now, I am going to scream. And I am going to scream so loudly that people are going to come investigate. And when they do, I will rip my clothes off and say you raped me. Now let go of me, you fucking worthless mutt." I turned to look him in the face and his expression was one of shock and betrayal. He was frozen in shock and I took the opportunity to pull myself roughly out of his grasp and began running toward the street I knew led out of town.

Suddenly, I heard a ripping sound and I felt more pain. Something hit my back and I was on the ground. I turned over, hissing in pain as my back came in contact with the ground. The huge russet wolf stood before me, snarling in rage, his right paw dripping in blood. My blood. There was silence for a split second before it darted off into the forest and I was alone. Not allowing myself to cry yet, I pulled myself to my feet, flinching as every movement came with its own new wave of pain. My entire body was hurting, wounded now from both Jacob's claw marks in my back and from him holding me still during that assault he considered a kiss. I felt my back and wrist begin to throb and I knew I wouldn't make it to my house before dark. I pulled out my cell phone and called the house. Charlie picked up.

"Hey Bell, what's up?"

"Can you come pick me up? I'm at La Push."  
>"Can't Jacob drop you off?" My teeth clench together.<p>

"No. I do not want him anywhere near me."

"What happened?" Charlie asked, "I'm sure whatever happened was a misunderstanding."

"He kissed me." I growled. The next sound I heard made my will crumble. Charlie's loud guffaw and laughter form the other end froze me in place. Charlie was laughing at me, for being mad because Jacob kissed me against my will. I was hurt, my heart throbbing from the pain that Charlie's amusement gave me.

"Good for him. Glad he got up the courage to do it. Proud of him," Charlie said, still chuckling, "So why are you mad then?"

I didn't answer. I let my phone flip closed, ending the call. I collapsed on the ground, curling into a ball, cradling my injured wrist. The tears broke free and I was sobbing. I felt wetness from above and I knew it was raining. I continued to sob though, as the sun shrank below the clouds and it was dark. Only when my wounds began to sting did I get enough energy to pull the phone up to my face and call the number 1 on my speed dial. I waited anxiously as the phone rang and he picked up on the second ring.

"Bella, are you ok? It's been hours. Do you want me to pick you up at the border?" Edward's voice was the only thing that I held onto.

"No. I don't know where I am. Can Alice see me?" I asked, my voice hoarse from crying. I heard muffled voices on the other end before Edward answered me.

"No, love, she can't. What do you mean you don't know where you are? What happened?" He was anxious and he had every right to be. I felt stupid for not listening to him.

"I need you. Now. Where is the border?" I asked desperately, ignoring his questions.

"Where are you?" He asked, and I told him.

"Just keep walking down the road. When Alice finds you I will call you back." He told me and I heard rustling in the background.

"My phone's about to die." I told him and I heard him sigh in frustration.

"Just keep walking then and we'll find you on the way." He assured me, "I'll see you soon. I love you." He was about to hang up. I had to tell him something before just in case something happened.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"  
>"Jacob." I said simply. He hung up and I replaced the phone in my back pocket, pulling back to find my hand saturated with my blood. I forced myself forward, ignoring the growing pain in my body. I kept going, I didn't know how long or how far but I kept going until I didn't have any more strength. When I collapsed on the cold, wet ground, I started to cry silently, not being able to sob because of the strength it would take.<p>

"Edward, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie…" I blindly called out their names, opening they would hear me or Alice would see me. I don't know how long I lay there but the soft purr of an engine gave me enough hope to try to pull myself to my feet, or at least to my knees.

"Bella," Edward's voice was strangled as he took in my appearance. I felt a towel being pulled over my back and I gasped as it came in contact with my skin. Carlisle, Edward, and Esme were beside me. My breathing shallow and my arms weak, I managed to snake my arms around Edward's neck, burying my face into his shoulder and began to sob. I felt him easily lift me, wrapping his arms underneath me, supporting my weigh fully. He carried me to the car and sat in the back seat with me. Carlisle came in behind us. Alice was in the driver seat, Esme next to her. Esme had a cell phone in her hands, whispering so fast I could not catch her words. I unclasped my hands from around Edward's neck and curled into him, clutching my right hand to my chest.

"I want to go home." I whimpered.

"Ok, Bella. We'll take you to Charlie's." Esme murmured to me softly. I shook my head, ignoring the sharp pain it caused.

"No. Home," I pleaded. They were confused but grasped my meaning, instead driving toward the Cullen mansion. No one spoke. Edward held me while Carlisle held the towel to my back to hopefully stop some of the bleeding. The drive seemed to take forever, but I felt safe, surrounded by the only people in the world who would never hurt me.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! I love reviews! **

**~Melinda**


	2. Venom

Chapter 2: Venom

(Bella PoV)  
>The lights from the house stretched across the wide front yard as the car pulled up to the porch. Carlisle ushered Edward and I into the house and, before I knew what was going on, I was lying on my stomach on white sheets and towels. I couldn't see any one in my vision and I began to cry out for Edward or someone else when Edward sat in a stool next to my head. He took my left hand, pressing his lips to it gently before turning to look somewhere behind me. I felt hands on my sides and I tried to turn to see who it was but Edward reached out to me, holding my body in place.<p>

"It's Alice and Esme, love. It's ok," he assured me and I relaxed against the pillows. I heard ripping and felt my white T-shirt being cut from around my body, Alice pulling the fabric out from under me. Esme lifted me gently so Alice could lay a soft pillow beneath me. The white lace bra I wore was tattered too and I shivered as Alice swiftly unclipped it and pulled gently out from under me. I was no topless and didn't care at all as Edward held my gaze. Hands as gentle as feathers pulled my hair up into a bun and away from my back. I sighed as Alice knelt beside Edward who, always the gentleman, moved from his chair to allow Alice to sit and him to take her place kneeling on the ground, never letting go of my hand. However, Carlisle's calm and soft voice broke him out of his trance.

"Edward, I'm going to need your help," Carlisle murmured. Edward silently obeyed, kissing my forehead before moving out of my line of vision. Esme took his place, stroking my cheek with her fingertips while Alice held my left hand between both of hers. I felt cloth being laid on my back and I mentally prepared myself for what I knew was going to happen next. I bit back against the cry of pain as I felt cold hands pressing against the wounds, trying to stop the bleeding. Esme spoke to me softly and I tried to focus on her and Alice's faces alone but I couldn't help the tears from leaking from my eyes. Alice dabbed at my face gently with a tissue. The minutes passed and there was no progress. I was getting fidgety and every time I moved even slightly would make the pain worse. I struggled to stay still to make it easier but, at least 20 minutes later, Carlisle sighed in frustration.

"It won't stop bleeding, she's going to pass out soon and I don't think we could get her to the hospital to do a transfusion like this," his words brought fear to my eyes and I whimpered. Esme shushed me soothingly, her own amber eyes worried as she looked up at her husband and son.

"What about venom?" A voice from far away asked. I heard a hiss above me and I cringed away from it. The hissing stopped at my movement and I felt a familiar hand on my arm. Edward. I tried to see who had asked the question but I was soon appeased when I saw Jasper, his face pained, approach my bedside. He knelt beside me, eyes connecting with mine before looking over my head at my back.

"Sorry" I forced through my teeth, guilt overwhelming me at the pain in my brother's eyes. He shook his head quietly, rubbing my hand between his gently.

"It's no one's fault but the dog's," he assured me. I nodded slightly.

"I've seen people with worse injuries be healed by venom. It could work," He said seriously. I was scared, terrified that this, Jacob's infliction on me, would be the cause of my transformation. I wanted to be one of them, but not like this. I began to shake and Jasper fought to keep my emotions subdued.

"It wouldn't turn her if we kept the venom on the surface, blocking entrance to her blood vessels. The blood released cannot be utilized because it isn't running through her bloodstream. It could repair the damage," Jasper insisted, calming me and explaining his theory. There was silence as Carlisle and Edward considered it.

"Bella? Is that what you want to try?" Carlisle's voice was questioning yet authoritative. I nodded slightly. I felt someone take my right hand and I heard Esme's calming voice on my right side. Jasper grasped my hand firmly before quickly looking up.

"Face towels, three of them," he instructed to someone. Within in a minute, someone handed Jasper three face towels. He tossed one over my head to Esme while placing one in my left hand and the other against my mouth. I felt the fingers of my left hand being placed over the other towel and I looked up at Jasper, questioning.

"Bite into them or grip them when you need to. You won't hurt yourself as much," He told me. I nodded understanding. There was no sound other than my shallow breathing as Carlisle and Edward were preparing whatever it was that they were going to place on my body. It was silent as they prepared the first application.

I screamed, a blood curdling sound that shook the house as the venom touched the tissue of my back. My scream cut off in a gurgled sob as white hands held me down, talking to me quietly but firmly. I tried to struggle against their hold, though I knew it was useless as fire burned through the wounds in my back.

"It's burning," I sobbed, tears streaming down my face from the pain. Jasper's face was calm, calculating as he tried to calm me down but failing. I felt a hand touch my right side and I jerked away, crying out when the pain intensified with my movement.

"Bella, it's me, love. It's ok, it'll be over soon," Edward assured me, his own voice cracking as he struggled to keep both me and himself calm. His hand stroked the skin on the underside of my stomach comfortingly. I tried to move my right hand toward him but Esme was still holding it. Guessing what I wanted, I felt another hand holding mine and Edward rubbed his thumb soothingly against the back of my hand. I felt a little more relaxed but not enough to keep the whimpers from escaping me as the fire raged on. Though, as time went one unbearably slow, the fire began to ebb, dulling to a dull flicker before extinguishing. I sighed, visibly relaxing my body as the pain was finally gone from my back. I let go of the towel in my hands and mouth as I felt a stinging on my back. Carlisle and Edward rubbed hydrogen peroxide over the wounds, disinfecting them. The sting felt nothing compared to the fire of the venom and I focused on evening my breathing while they did this.

Carlisle began to stitch the tissue together. I stayed still for his benefit but I was not

happy about it. When he had finished, Edward and he ran wet towels over my back, washing the excess blood and other fluids from my body. Esme and Alice lifted my chest slightly to allow a gauze bandage to be snaked around my chest and abdomen comfortably, bandaging up the wounds. Athletic medical ape was wrapped around me then, Carlisle tucking it neatly into the gauze under my right armpit. Jasper let go of my hand, Edward taking his place as he lifted me from whatever I was laying on to allow Carlisle, Esme, and Alice to pull the bloodied sheets off. Edward wrapped a soft blanket around my waist, sitting on the bed with me in his lap, my head against his collar bone. Carlisle sat beside him, taking my right hand gently and putting it in a white brace. I laid my right hand against Edward's arm, allowing the icy coldness sooth the ache. I sighed, allowing Edward to hold me upright as Alice fit a soft white sweater over my head. I curled up into Edward, my eye lids drooping as I allowed sleep to overtake me.

**Hey everyone! Hope you guys enjoyed! Check out my other stories **_**Miracle of Love**_** and **_**Change of Fate**_** if you haven't already; you may like them if you like this story! **

**AN: I'm pretty sure that Bella would be turned if the venom really touched her like that but the natural laws of anatomy don't need to apply to this scenario but I needed to alter it a bit. Sorry **

**Reviews are the impetus behind new chapters ;P**

**~Melinda **


	3. Dad

Chapter 3: Dad

(Carlisle PoV)

Bella's body slumped against Edward as her exhaustion overpowered her will to stay awake. I sighed, slightly appeased that she was getting some rest; she was going to need a lot of it. I began to put away my supplies, Alice helping me silently as her eyes watched her sister. Edward's hand ran up and down Bella's back and she wiggled under his touch, trying to find a comfortable position. Edward transferred her from his arms to the bed, wrapping her snugly in the warm fleece throw blanket.

The moment Edward's skin left hers, Bella whimpered, her hand automatically grasping at the air, trying to find him. Edward sat on the bed beside her and she curled around him, settling down once she was close enough. Edward ran his hand through her mahogany locks gently, his eyes haunted. Esme gripped his shoulder in comfort and he tried to smile at her in thanks. She joined him on the bed, her hand going to Bella's cheek automatically. Bella shifted under her touch before sleeping deeper into unconsciousness. She slept for an hour before she began to move and her lips parted.

"Mom," she murmured, her voice scared. Her body began to tremble as her face contorted in pain. She cried out, curling in on herself before beginning to thrash around on the bed. Esme and Edward were trying to calm her; I moved forward, holding her small, fragile body to the bed to keep her from colliding with our stone bodies. She fought me, trying to get away. Bella screamed and I fought my instincts to cover my sensitive ears at the sound.

"Bella, sweetheart, wake up," I pleaded. She continued to fight and I shook her gently. She gasped, awaking with a start. She saw all of us staring at her and began to speak before the dream caught up with her. Tears began to stream down her cheeks and she reached for Edward, who took her immediately, encasing her in the blankets before rubbing her back, trying to soothe her. When she was calm enough, she began to speak.

"I was at Jacob's, he was tired for the running and fell asleep for a while. When he woke up, he said he wanted to talk to me. We went to the beach and he said he loved me and wanted me to choose him over Edward. I wanted to leave but he wouldn't let me, trying to force me to pick him. I told him I didn't feel that way about him but he wouldn't listen. He kissed me," she was sobbing now, "I couldn't fight him. He held me there and I had no choice but let him continue. When he let me go, I punched him and I think my hand broke. When I made to leave, he pulled me back, saying I was overreacting. I told him if he didn't let me go I was going to scream so loudly that people would come and I would tell them he raped me. He let go, I think he was shocked enough that he didn't see me leaving. But when he did, he got really mad. He phased and landed on me, cutting me with his claw. He left me there, running into the woods. I got up and started walking down the road that went out of La Push.

"I called Charlie, asking him to pick me up; he told me to let Jacob take me home. I told him I never wanted to see him again. He wanted to know why; I told him he kissed me," She stopped short, taking a breath before continuing, "He laughed, saying he was proud Jacob got up the courage to do it. I hung up, I was too mortified. I stayed on the side of the road for a while before I called Edward."

I was silent when she finished, my anger so violent that I didn't dare open my mouth to speak. Instead, I focused on Bella's wrist. I took it gently and examined it; Bella did not flinch under my gentle touch. It was not broken, at least, just a bad sprain.

"It's not broken, just badly sprained. I will put a cast on it in a little while," I assured her; she nodded sullenly, not liking the idea of a cast. I moved toward her, looking up into her eyes. She nodded, allowing me to examine her. My fingertips grazed across her cheek and along her hip where bright purple bruises were forming. I sighed and I saw Bella recoil slightly at the sound.

"Sweetheart, I'm not upset with you, not at all," I told her, guessing her reaction. She nodded, leaning back into Edward's embrace. A shrill ringing brought us all out of our trance. Bella slowly leaned toward her cell phone, which lay on the bedside table. She froze then her body began to tremble. Edward pulled her away from the phone, whispering to her softly. I leaned forward, taking the phone from the table, the name 'Charlie' blinking from the screen.

"Would you like me to answer?" I asked Bella. She nodded, her eyes beginning to fill with tears as she watched the phone fearfully. I nodded in affirmation, flipping the phone open and pressing it to my ear tensely, trying to hold back the words I wanted to spit at Bella's father.

"Hello, Charlie."

**Hey! Sorry for taking so long! :)**

**Hoped you guys enjoyed!**

******Shoutouts****: MidnightDreamer00, ceci9123, ms simmons, zveka, and Razues1 :)**

**VIP:**** ms simmons, Razeus1, zveka, ceci9123, and MidnightDreamer9123 :) (Your reviews are all amazing that you made both shoutouts and VIP)**

**MVP****: ms simmons and ceci9123 :)**

**Love you all!**

**Reviews = UPDATES!**

**~Melinda :)**


	4. Family

Chapter 4: Family

(Carlisle PoV)

I struggled to control my voice as I greeted Charlie, who was obviously confused and angry that I had answered Bella's phone.

"Where is Bella? She should have been home hours ago." Charlie's angry voice made my teeth come together with an audible snap.

"She is here, at our home, being treated. She called Edward after she called you," I replied, my voice tense.

"Well, give her the phone. She was supposed to be home a long time ago. She shouldn't be there, playing with her boyfriend—" I cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"Bella is here because she is injured. She called Edward because you refused to pick her up."

"Jacob could have brought her home. Bells was being ridiculous." Charlie was obviously oblivious to the situation surrounding his daughter and his best friend's son.

"Bella did not want to be near Jacob after what he did to her. You should have gotten her. She was obviously upset." My voice was tight as I reprimanded this grown man. Charlie was livid.

"How _dare_ you?! Don't you dare correct my parenting! Bella was overreacting! He just kissed her!" Charlie's feeble defense caused my calm to snap.

"He assaulted her! He kissed her against her will, even though she said no! He left bruises all over her back, forced himself on her. He knew she wouldn't be able to fight back because he is stronger than her and she was forced to kiss him! I am not correcting your parenting because you don't know how to parent! Bella hasn't lived with you her entire life so don't act like you have disciplined her or any other child. I have five teenagers and I parent every single one of them. What Jacob, and you, did was out of line and I will be pursuing this in court. Jacob will no doubt try to come back for Bella and I will not allow him anywhere near her. If that means I have to keep you and the rest of the world away from her, I will!"

My outburst was met by shocked silence. I took a deep breath.

"Bella will not be coming home tonight or any other night. She has made it clear she does not want to see you and if you come here, I will have you arrested for trespassing. Good night, Charlie." With that, I hung up. I took a deep breath, calming my emotions before reentering Edward's room. My family stared at me in shock, but my eyes were only for Bella. Her eyes were open and alert, watching me; I guess my conversation was not as quiet as I thought.

"Dad," she murmured. My expression twisted. Did she want her father? Did she want to go back?  
>"Do you want to go home, Bella?" I asked her, my expression unsure and slightly guilty that I had assumed her feelings. She shook her head fiercely in response.<p>

"I am home, Dad," she murmured, reaching for me from Edward's embrace. Surprise replaced uncertainty as Edward transferred her to my lap. My arms instinctively wrapped around Bella loosely, who snuggled into my side. I looked up at my family and they watched Bella and I silently, Esme and Edward with small smiles on their faces. I looked back down at the trembling girl in my arms and gently crushed her to my chest. She hugged me back with as much strength as she could, tears forming and dripping down her cheeks.

Bella had cried more times than I would like tonight but this time was different. She was not crying from pain or the retelling of the story but for me. She was crying to show me how much everything hurt. She was my daughter, my littlest one, my baby girl, and I would protect her as I protected any of my family. But the difference is that Bella needed protection more than the others. She was weak, fragile in comparison to my wife and children; she was young, a baby compared to my other children.

My hands ran along her back comfortingly as I realized this, holding her to me securely. I whispered to her, telling her everything was going to be alright. Esme joined me on Bella's other side, taking her hand and squeezing gently. Bella squeezed back, her other hand grasping the front of my shirt in a fist. Edward sat back and watched his mate cry in his parents', her parents' arms, silently content that they saw her as a daughter as much as she felt like one to them.

And she did. She was their daughter, more than Renee and Charlie, who she had to care for the minute she was out of diapers. She didn't need to care for Carlisle and Esme; they could care for her. And though she felt she never needed to be taken care of because of the way she grew up, she realized that, because of the way she grew up, made her want to be taken care of even more. Now she lay in her parent's arms, comforted that they would protect her, care for her, love her.

**HIII!**

**Hope you all enjoyed! ;)**

**I might stop here; I might not: What do you guys think? Let me know by reviewing! :)**

**Shoutouts****: MidnightDreamer00, ceci9123, ms simmons, zveka, and Razues1 :)**

**VIP:**** ms simmons, Razeus1, zveka, ceci9123, and MidnightDreamer9123 :) (Your reviews are all amazing that you made both shoutouts and VIP)**

**MVP****: ms simmons and ceci9123 :)**

**I love reviews!**

**~Melinda :)**


End file.
